3 Louds on Snowboards
This fanfiction is created by FirstDrellSpectre. My 28th fanfiction, Short story. Feedback is appreciated. Lynn brings Lana and Lincoln on snowboard. Script Winter times, Lincoln set fire in fireplace, sit on couch and covered his legs with blanket. Lincoln: the audience Sigh, nothing is better during cold winter day than reading comic next to fireplace and drinking sweet hot cocoa. Lana: Hey bro! Lincoln: Lincoln accidentally droped cocoa cup Ahhh! My chest burns! Lana: Don't worry, bro. removed shirt from Lincoln and licked the cocoa Lincoln: Eww, what do you want? Lana: Come on, drop this comic and come with me! A wonderful snow is outside. Lincoln: During cold winter weather I prefer to be near warm fireplace. Lana: stops the fire No fire left, now you have no choice but to play with me. made puppy eyes Don't make me ask you again. You know I love playing with you. Lincoln: I thought it's Lynn. Lana: But you also are my favorite play companion. Lincoln: smiling You just convienced me. Lana: Yeah! hugged Lincoln Outside Lincoln and Lana are building snowmen. Lana's snowman was standard, when Lincoln's snowman reminded Ace Savvy. They also built 2 snow keeps and began playing in snowball fight. Suddenly Lynn tosses heavy snowballs in both of them making them fall from their keeps. Lana and Lincoln: Hey! Lynn: It's cold, you need to move to keep warmth. Dodging snowballs won't warm you up. You two go with me on snowboard. Lincoln: Oh, no, no, no. Lana: That can be cool. Lynn: So it's voted. Lincoln: But I never used snowboard. Lynn: That's why you have a sporty big sister to teach you. Lincoln: Sigh, that's all for the calm and peaceful winter day. Lana: Don't complain before you even started. Lynn shows Lana and Lincoln how to use snowboard on a hill, they try to mimic her but they fail. Later Lana sledges on snowboard from hill she screams out of excitement, Lincoln during his sledging screams out of fear and lands in bush. Lynn: I've never seen worse sledging. Lincoln: I'm not a sport person and you know it. Lynn: Rubbish, you just don't want to be good. puts left hand on his right shoulder with arm on his neck and waves the right hand Feel the thirst for excitement and adventure just like me. If Lana can feel it then you also can. Taste adrenaline. Lincoln: I will never be as good as you. Lynn: You don't have too, just have more life in yourself. Lana: This won't work, sis. Bro, you know Ronnie Anne dreams about being a professional skateboarder. Snowboard is almost the same. If you gain abilities of snowboarding, you can use them to impress your girlfriend. Lincoln: Lana, you just gave me a motivation. Lynn: I can't believe it worked. Lana: For the soft guys you need to be soft to change their minds. Lincoln: I won't be a softy anymore. I will learn it faster than you. Lynn: That's the spirit! All 3 siblings sledged on snowboards from the hill and tried to make some tricks but the younger ones were no match for the elder sister. After some tryings Lincoln performed a nice trick on snowboard. Suddenly he heard clapping hands. Lincoln: Ronnie Anne? Ronnie: Nice performance but I could do it when I was 6. Lincoln: How about teaching me some tricks? Ronnie: If you're so enthusiastic about it, why not? Lynn: Oh no, she just hogged our play companion. Lana: Non-sense, let's join them. Ronnie Anne tried to teach Lincoln some tricks on snowboard, he didn't do it well but enjoyed it. His sister were happy from seeing him smiled. Ronnie: To be honest I thought snowboard is like skateboard but it isn't. Different laws of physics. Lana: Then we have something in common. Lincoln: Sisters, I thought it will be a bad day for me but I'm glad I came with you. Lynn: Hey, lets sledge from the highest hill. Ronnie: Cool idea for a cold day. laugh Lincoln: Don't you think it's too risky? Lana: No risk no fun! Lincoln with his two sisters and Ronnie Anne tried to climb on the highest hill but it was very slippery. Lynn slipped and Ronnie Anne catched her but the both fell on rest of the companions and rolled forming one great snowball. They rolled for some time and hit a tree that ruined the ball freeing them. Lynn: out of joy Woohoo! That was awesome, let's do it again! Ronnie: Speak for yourself. We could have died. Lincoln: I told you it's risky. Lynn: sneezed Oh man! I have snow in my clothes! again Lana: Did you remember when I said "No risk, no fun"? Forget I said it. Lincoln: I suggest to go back to our warm home for hot cocoa! Lana: I second it! Ronnie Anne: Can I go with you? I love cocoa. Lincoln: Alright. Lynn: Less talking, more walking. sneeze At Loud house Lynn was lying on coach under blanket. Lana and Ronnie Anne were setting fire in fire place. Lincoln brought 4 cocoa cups, the girls took them. Lynn: Thanks, I start to feel better. Ronnie: You're good at making cocoa. Lincoln: Thanks. the audience The best for winter days like this is hanging out with family and friends. Friendly company makes you feel warm. THE END Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn * Grey Griffin as Lana * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Trivia *This is my 3rd fanfic happening during winter after Frigid Fever and Snow Hell. *So far that's my shortest fanfiction. For once I wanted to write something short after writting so many long stories. *I wrote the story because I wanted Lincoln to hang out with his tough tomboyish sisters as they seem to love playing with him the most. *After watching "Roughin It" I thought if Linc wants to get tougher then he shall hang out more with his tomboyish sisters Lynn and Lana, also with Ronnie Anne. *Since this fanfiction is created in December 2016, this episode stars Lynn and Lana, who are the two siblings who have actual solo speaking lines in "Snow Bored" and "11 Louds a Leapin". Category:Episodes